


sixth dimension

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: Breathing labored, Renjun manages to give direction, “Let’s get you to my bed before I drop you on the floor and end up fucking you in the hallway.”“Is that what you want? To fuck me?” Mark asks, eyes sparkling, and Renjun loathes himself for how weak he feels in that moment.





	sixth dimension

As soon as they get inside, Mark slams Renjun up against the wall and kisses him.

Renjun goes easily because he isn’t expecting it, kisses Mark back after a brief, stunned second. He arches up into Mark’s solid, warm body, and the elder takes the opportunity to wrap his arm around Renjun’s waist and crush their bodies together. He slots a thigh between both of Renjun’s, providing stability but also something for Renjun to grind on if he so pleases.

Mark’s mouth is hot and wet and his kiss is passionate, with an endearing amount of teeth, the exact opposite of what Renjun thought about Mark when he would find himself thinking about how this moment would go. He figured Mark would be that romantic type of kisser, one that makes everything sentimental when it doesn’t need to be, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Mark is surprisingly confident in Renjun’s home, outside of his domain, something that throws Renjun off a little at first. “I like this shirt,” Mark says, grinning sharp against Renjun’s mouth. “Think I’m gonna keep it, wear it out all the time.”

It’s one of Renjun’s shirts, left over at Mark’s place when he would go and stay the night. He’s not  _ that  _ much smaller than Mark but coupled with the fact that Renjun wears his tops on the shorter side, the shirt ends up showing a sliver of Mark’s midriff. He’d worn it around all day, stretching unnecessarily and waggling his eyebrows at Renjun through the duration of their group hang out with Donghyuck and Jisung. When Renjun finally caved and took him home, Jisung makes a big show out of covering both his and Donghyuck’s eyes. 

Renjun bunches his hands up in Mark’s (his own) shirt and drags it across the taller’s back. Despite sitting in Mark’s apartment, the shirt still smells like Renjun’s cologne, and so does Mark, by extension. Renjun really likes the idea of that scent getting all over Mark. “But I like this shirt,” he says, nipping at Mark’s lower lip.

Mark just laughs at him. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he says, his whole body pressed up against Renjun’s. Renjun can feel Mark hard in his jeans, knows Mark can feel him too, Mark’s hand dropping down to palm him through thick denim. Mark kisses him hard to swallow up the moans.

He pulls away to let them stop for breath, but Renjun barely needs it. One needy gulp of oxygen has him pulling Mark back in for more. Renjun lets his hands wander down to Mark’s backside, and with a bend of his knees and the strength of a thousand men, he hitches Mark up and keeps a firm grip on his ass. He can barely contain his smile at the startled sound Mark makes.

Mark leans, scrapes his teeth over Renjun’s pulse, then kisses the same spot, hot and open mouthed. Renjun swallows and Mark kisses his jaw in response, his throat again, sucks a hickey underneath the hinge of Renjun’s jaw. The younger’s knees buckle dangerously, but Mark is barely deterred, sucking harder and smiling against the skin at Renjun’s reaction.

Breathing labored, Renjun manages to give direction, “Let’s get you to my bed before I drop you on the floor and end up fucking you in the hallway.”

“Is that what you want? To fuck me?” Mark asks, eyes sparkling, completely ignoring the rest of the statement. Renjun loathes himself for how weak he feels in that moment. 

Renjun has a brief lapse in confidence. “Is that what you want?”

Mark tilts his head to the side, giving Renjun a toothy smile. “I want what you want.”

That statement alone gives Renjun a sense of power that is a little inappropriate considering the circumstances. He pushes that side of himself down. “What I _ want, _ ” he says, gently lowering Mark to the floor, “is to get you out of these clothes.” 

He punctuates the statement by toying with the hem of Mark’s shirt. Mark pouts at him, resting his hands on his waist and twisting around so Renjun gets an eyeful of his figure. “I thought you liked seeing me in your clothes?”

Renjun rolls his eyes, grabbing one of Mark’s hands and dragging him to his bedroom.

Mark is so eager to be undressed that he gets caught in the head hole of Renjun’s shirt. Renjun only laughs at him, pulling Mark down on top of him to kiss him on the lips.

He lets Mark strip him down completely while Mark only gets down to his briefs. Renjun should be annoyed,  _ is  _ annoyed, but Mark lowers his mouth to Renjun’s dick and all of the younger’s would-be complaints die on his tongue.

Mark curls his hands around Renjun's hips to pull him closer as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, bobs, curls his tongue around Renjun. The younger desperately buries his hands in Mark's hair still, not pushing or pulling, just something to hold onto. He’s been wound tight probably since he saw Mark for the first time, and he’s only gotten more and more worked up as he and Mark danced around each other, making out and dry humping but never further than that. 

Renjun feels a brief spike of shame that all it took was some midriff and ripped jeans to make him finally take action, and briefly wonders if the circumstances are inappropriate, but Mark soothes away all of Renjun’s qualms with his mouth and throat.

An encouraging, soft noise squeezes its way out of Renjun’s throat when Mark takes him in deeper. Renjun tips his head back, fingers falling down to trace Mark's jaw and the shape of his own cock through Mark’s cheek.

It's slower and lazier than anything else they’ve done, both of them moving not at full speed, which is incredibly irresponsible on Renjun’s part. He knows where his roommate is — out on a date — but he doesn’t know how long said date will last, nor does he know how much stamina Mark has. He could walk in on them at any second, and while Renjun usually uses this as an excuse to rush, now he finds that the thought almost seems to turn him on more.

Mark's mouth is so hot and so good, and Renjun hisses through his teeth when Mark bobs his head faster. Heat curls like smoke in Renjun's lower abdomen and he yanks at Mark's freshly dyed hair, not caring if it hurts because he picked up on the fact that Mark likes it. Mark makes a noise around his dick in response, the vibration tearing through Renjun like a bullet. Renjun hooks his knee over Mark's shoulder, the heel of his foot digging into Mark’s back, and the elder barely bats an eyelash. 

He digs his nails into Renjun’s small hips, making the younger toss his head to the side and thrust his hips up carelessly. This pushes himself deeper into Mark’s mouth and the elder moans around him, enjoying how full his mouth suddenly is. Renjun gasps, fingers tightening around Mark's jaw, too soft to leave any marks but hard enough that Mark feels it. He sees Mark's free hand sneak down, rubbing at himself through his briefs, and  _ fuck _ , that's so hot.

"You're so hot," he murmurs out loud, relishing in the image of Mark on his knees.

Mark's response is to rut harder into his hand, to suck harder around Renjun's cock, which has Renjun's head spinning. He feels himself teetering on the edge of release, and he bites at his tongue to keep from making any noise when Mark's fingers trail down to rub gently over his perineum. 

It only takes a hint of teeth through Mark's lips to push Renjun over the edge, and everything explodes in white as he comes, pulling Mark off of him at the speed of light. 

“Dude,” Renjun whines when he gets his bearings, “I wanted to fuck you.”

Mark averts his eyes, way too bashful for someone with half of Renjun’s load on his face. “You still can,” he murmurs quietly.

Renjun sends him a skeptical look. “My dick is soft.”

The elder only grins at that, crawling up the bed to give Renjun a lingering, close lipped kiss and a sexy smile. “I’ll give you time,” he whispers against his lips.

With a shocked expression, Renjun watches as Mark leans back and spreads his legs wide. His thighs are quite thick and while Renjun enjoys the view, it pales in comparison to what the elder does next.

Mark swipes Renjun’s cum from his face and rubs it over his hole as some kind of makeshift lube. The heat in the room raises a few degrees and Mark makes eye contact with Renjun before sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking hard.

Renjun can barely look away as Mark pulls his fingers free, covered in pearly white, and it strikes him that Mark must have held some of Renjun’s cum in his mouth for more lube. His breath catches in his throat.

Mark starts sinking his fingers inside of himself, taking his time to really stretch himself out. He’s just had Renjun’s dick in his mouth, he knows it’s not that wide, but he seems to enjoy fucking himself so Renjun just watches. He watches every painstaking moment, and Mark locks eyes with him while he slides another finger into himself.

Renjun’s hard as a rock, so much so that it’s almost painful. Throat suddenly dry, he leans over to his bedside table for a condom and lube. Mark watches him apply it, his fingers moving faster now, and he’s off like a shot when Renjun crooks a finger at him and croaks out at him, “Come here.”

He’s so bashful and obedient as he crawls over, caging Renjun’s hips with his thighs. The younger holds steady as Mark adjusts and sinks down, letting Renjun’s cock slide home.

When Renjun bottoms out, Mark lets out a shaky breath. He experimentally rolls his hips, drawing a moan from Renjun, whose hands fly up to grip Mark’s hips.

Mark sits on Renjun’s cock for a minute, breathing hard. Renjun shifts down the bed a little bit, the small movement making Mark’s breath hitch and his head fall back. One of Renjun’s hands leaves where it was to cup Mark’s face, and he slowly, carefully traces the edge of Mark’s jawline with his thumb.

His fingers continue down, drawing a line down Mark’s sternum. Renjun finds that he really enjoys it, appreciating Mark’s physique in a way that’s quite innocent. He outlines Mark’s abdomen with his wandering digits and Mark lets him, watching Renjun’s features twitch in amusement and delight.

Hands back down where they were, Renjun alternates between massaging Mark’s sides and ass cheeks. He murmurs sweet things while Mark adjusts to having Renjun inside him. Mark feels amazing, even when he’s still. He’s so tight, and Renjun almost wishes he could put a cock ring on so this could last longer. 

Mark’s previous confidence dissipates because he’s not the one giving, and his chest turns pink with a blush when Renjun begins to fuck into him. Renjun starts to shallowly thrust his hips, and Mark’s breathing quickens as he nods in encouragement. He starts to meet Renjun’s thrusts with his own bounces, picking up speed as he goes. 

The angle changes when Renjun bends one of his knees a bit, and Mark lets out a whimper in the back of his throat that prompts a whine from Renjun as well.

Mark has made a mistake letting Renjun fuck him. Renjun is well and truly in control now, the way he’s used to, and Mark is helpless to Renjun’s desires. He grips Mark’s ass, guiding him up and down his cock and it’s slick enough to be audible in the quiet room.

Renjun hits Mark’s prostate with every bounce and thrust, and he’s never seen a prettier sight. There’s a thin sheen of sweat covering Mark’s skin, and his back is arched now. Renjun leans up to press kisses under his jaw.

"God, Renjun," Mark gasps, "I’m already — fuck, you feel so good."

Mark sounds like loves it, loves having Renjun in him. Renjun mourns not fucking him sooner. Mark’s skin is hot to the touch and he keeps gasping for breath as Renjun pounds into him. 

It’s over far too quickly for Renjun, hips picking up speed as he finishes. He’s fairly certain it’s the hardest he ever came.

His hips fall dormant but Mark doesn’t seem to mind, rising up on his knees to fuck himself down onto Renjun’s cock. It hurts but it’s cancelled out by how desperate Mark has become, chasing his orgasm without a care in the world. Renjun grabs a hold of Mark’s thighs, watches them flex beneath his palms in fascination. His eyes can’t even stay there for a moment; there’s so much of Mark to look at, from his defined chest to his prettily curved neck to his blissed out expression.

Renjun is no stranger to well built people. He’s one instagram story of Jaemin and Jaehyun flexing their toned bodies away from spooning his own eyes out and he lives with  _ Jeno  _ for fuck’s sake. Mark’s body is nice — really, very quite nice he thinks to himself as he traces his fingers over the dips and ridges of his abdomen yet again — but it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. There’s no reason to be this worked up.

Except that Mark is new. He’s fresh meat, innocent and wide eyed, the type Renjun normally takes pride in ruining. His body responds just the way Renjun likes, and he doesn’t even bother trying to hide it. Mark is prideful enough to let himself show Renjun that he likes it, but keeps a sliver of autonomy for himself.

Renjun wants to  _ shatter  _ him.

And when Mark collapses down onto Renjun’s chest for a kiss, whines that he’s close into Renjun’s mouth, comes hard with Renjun goading him into it with sweet words of praise, Renjun can feel a crack in the armor. 


End file.
